totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony
Anthony was a contestant on Total Drama Periculum Falls. He also competed on Total Drama Periculum Falls Returns. He was not voted in Total Drama: The Concluding Catastrophe. He also returned as a contestant for Dash 4 Cash: The New Generation. 'Personality' Anthony started out as a kid with many personal and emotional problems. His intentions were cruel and his feelings hidden, but over time he would learn to open up a bit more. He has always been considered as an outsider no matter the environment he is in, so making friends for him was always hard. This is why he resorts to just making fun of others. By the time of Dash 4 Cash, Anthony has developed serious mental issues and they progressively get worse throughout the season, which are apparent in his behavior and words. 'Total Drama Periculum Falls' In Seeking Shelter in Season Seven, Anthony arrives to the jungle the same way as everyone else - shoved off of an airplane. Once they've all landed, Chris begins labelling them all and tags Anthony as "The Unamused Priveleged Boy". He immediately calls out Chris (calling him Christopher) and speaks for everyone saying that they don't appreciate the labels. However, Phil, Clarice and Cliff all didn't mind and shoot Anthony down on the spot. After Chris explains the rules, Anthony sarcastically comments on how fun this all sounds. He is later seen with a group of people running to start building their confessionals. He helps Rachel carry some wood, but asks why he's helping her to which she replies because he's nice, making him uncomfortable. Anthony's confessional is not seen. In the second portion of the challenge, Anthony decided to "take a little break" and make a confessional, to which he states he will ruin everyone andt take the money, rather monotonely. Anthony's shelter is not seen. The episode ends with no more lines from Anthony. In Lovers in a Food's Paradise, Ben states he's good at building things after Jackson asked him how he built the cabin so fast. Anthony overhears this and takes mental note of it, later making a confessional where he states despite not wanting to, he's gonna have to put in a lot of work to eliminate everybody, and recgonizes Ben as a threat already. He vows to play dirty. When Pedro complains about his wood being stolen, Anthony counters it stating it's a survival based season and that is a viable technique to survive. All the guys in the cabin stare at him, but Anthony stands by his words. At the start of the challenge, Anthony is with Olivia who spots a deer and asks if they should try to kill it or not. Anthony questions her dangerous thought but is intrigued. They throw a berry at it, only for it to get really angry and stare at them. The scene changes so it is unsure what happens to them. He is not seen for the rest of the episode, but is deemed safe. In Water You Gonna Do?, the boys just finished a feast on the food they found last episode and Jackon states that they should probably conserve the rest of it, however Anthony tells him that he can eat whatever he wants. Later when a group of contestants are socializing outside, Anthony joins them to ask what all the ruckus and noise is, and startled, Pedro throws his coconut at him, hitting him in the face. Anthony is ouraged but Pedro apologizes, thinking he was a bear at first. Olivia tries to help him up and ask how he is, but he refuses her help any sympathy. He then traits her as "wild", which confuses her until he explains that they're pretty similar. After Chris explains the challenge and Sara makes a dumb remark, Anthony reassures Chris that she "doesn't have much going on inside her body", again frustrating Chris by calling him Christopher. During the challenge, Anthony shares via a confessional that at his mansion back home their faucets and sinks would break all of the time so he has this irrelevant gift of scooping up water quickly, so the challenge should be easy for him. However, a bear finds him, and he is unshowingly scared as he has never experienced wildlife before. In a later scene, Anthony is seen flying over a river and lands right in front of Pedro, who greets him, but Anthony tells him to shut up. It is assumed he was beat up by the bear. Pedro then brings Anthony over to Chris, carrying him and Anthony requests to be put down after they're safe. In Trapping the Enemy, Ben and Tyrone are talking girls in the cabin and after a while Anthony gets sick of it and wants to puke, so he leaves. Anthony is seen joining Olivia and Destiny in conversation but has no lines, as the scene transitions over into the challenge. Sara exclaims that she ate a cricket and puked. therefore you could go wrong with food (countering an argument made by Kayla), but Anthony chimes in and says that no, she's just wrong in the head. When Sara says that she knows where to go for the challenge, Anthony asks if she actually does to which she says she doesn't. After Olivia's comment, Anthony whispers to her that they're gonna try and get her out. After Sara trips, Anthony ponders why she even exists as a human being. Later, he pulls Olivia aside and tries to make a gameplan with her to try and eliminate Sara, Clarice and Ben. When Olivia questions Pedro, he says he's harmless and that he can stay for now. Anthony tells Olivia to go kidnap Clarice, after already stealing from Jackson. She reminds him she's not her servant, but does so anyway. When Olivia doesn't come back, Anthony starts to question it and then forgets the fish is cooking on the fire, turns around and sees it completely burnt. He is then later seen running after a small newt with a cage. He's not seen capturing it, but is safe when he is standing iwth others who have completed the challenge. He decides to go look for Olivia. He finds her all tied up in a tree, and when he asks why she's up there she yells at him for not coming to find her. He explains to her that he was trying to catch a newt and demands she gets down so that she can find and catch an animal. Immediately after saying that, he realizes he saw Clarice before and questions why she wasn't captured, and Olivia admits her boyfriend (Tyrone) utterly destroyed her. They then hear Chris yell that 12 people have completed the task, making Olivia the last person left and she is eliminated. Anthony, with no remorse, tells her she sucks, to which she threatens to hurt him when she gets down from there. In It's a Hunter's Game, the episode starts with Pedro wanting to talk to Anthony about something, to which Anthony grudgingly agrees to only after Pedro chucks another coconut at his head. He asks Anthony if he considers them "amigos" to which Anthony says "sure" to just to get him to stop talking. After this encounter, Pedro makes his first confessional in which he states how Anthony is his only friend on the show and he thinks no one else wants to be friends with him since he's fat and hispanic. Once the challenge started, Anthony asks Chris why they're hunting animals again if they just basically did that. Chris snaps at him, telling him to let him finish, saying it's hunting not trapping. Pedro takes Anthony along with him and drags him into the middle of the forest to find an animal to hunt together. The two find a bear but are without a weapon until an axe mysteriously falls down from a tree and hits Anthony on the head. During this whole time, Anthony is only pretending to be friends with Pedro and doesn't seem too interested in him at all, especially when he goes in after the bear. After a little while, Pedro comes back completely covered in blood and with the head of a bear on his axe and Anthony is sort of mortified as he is covered in blood. Regardless of his success, it comes down to them as the last two remaining, and Anthony in a desperate attempt betrays Pedro by beating him up, taking the bear's head away from him and running to victory, leaving Pedro to be saddened and eliminated. In Dumb Luck, the guys ask Anthony if he wants to come grab some breakfast with them, but he sighs and says no. Tyrone calls him a party pooper and they leave. In the confessional, Anthony reveals that his parents abused him and he is how he is because of what they taught him. When Destiny and Cliff think they have some alone time at "their spot", Anthony interrupts and states it's also Pedro's and Phil's spot as they've had some interesting experiences at the river as well. When he sees a fish jump out of the water, he excuses himself and jumps in the river after it. When Rachel goes in the cave to look for some mushrooms, she leaves her buckets of food outside of the cave and Anthony takes notice. He laughs at her stupidity and takes them, running off. He claims the first reward after arriving back to Chris. When Rachel finishes second to last, she makes a remark that she finally made it, which Anthony scoffs at. In The Tale of a Two-Timer, Ben, Jackson, Tyrone and Cliff make a temporary alliance to get rid of Voz, and they ask Anthony if he wants to join to which he sarcasticaly screams "yeah, no Voz, woo hoo". In a confessional afterwards, he says he saw what Voz did to Sara last episode and while he is odd he plays a smart game like himself. When Chris exclaims to the group to get ready to do some scavenging, Anthony questions why that's all they do. Chris replies telling him that he doesn't write the show and tells him to hop off. Anthony and Destiny are given a reward of a map that show where all of the items are. While using the map to try and locate a bear, he stumbles upon Em and Jackson and gets into a mini argument with Em before Jackson calms her down. Anthony mocks them, telling her to listen to that "big buff strong gorgeous boyfriend of yours" and she loses it, punching him and sending him flying. His map stays put though, and she takes it. Later on, Tyrone is holding Anthony hostage in a tree with his stuff tangled up as he yells at Anthony for taking Clarice away. When Anthony pleads guilty though, Tyrone leaves and Clarice falls from the sky right in front of Anthony. Eventually, he gets himself down from the tree, takes his stuff and goes back to Chris, not helping Clarice. After the elimination, Chris brings back Olivia, who says hello very suspiciously to Anthony, lowkey scaring him. In Jungle Roundup, Tyrone is venting to Ben about Clarice's departure and Anthony tells them they're pathetic. Tyrone quicky comes back at him saying he is a coward for hiding from a "goth girl". After that, he makes a confessional expressing his paranoia that Olivia might try to destroy him now. Olivia comes up to Cliff and Jackson outside, asking if they've seen Anthony so that she cna "pulverize his face", and whe Cliff says no, she murmurs she will find him and scurries off. Right when the challenge starts, Olivia immediately chases Anthony back and forth and he screams at her to get away from him. A brief interruption in the chase scene shows Anthony finding two pigs, which he needs for the challenge, but a second later continues his screaming and runs away from Olivia once more, right past the pigs. Later on, he is seen carrying one pig this time while being chased by Olivia still. He stumbles upon another pig, but this time trips over it and flies into the air, causing Olivia to laugh and subside for a little so she can find some pigs. Everyone but Anthony and Voz finished, but Destiny saw that it was Voz who was mysteriously causing eliminations the past couple of episodes, so Voz is disqualified right before Anthony finishes, who adds in that he just completed if it meant anything. In All About The Race, Anthony is sleeping while all of the other remaining guys are talking strategy. When the challenge starts, Anthony is the last one to get going due in part to the fact he has no idea how to work a kayak until Chris tells him he has to use the paddles. When Cliff starts yelling to himself about how Destiny isn't being nice to him, Anthony catches up to him and tells him she's probably being like that since she doesn't like him, and that he needs her but she doesn't need him. To that, Cliff asks where Anthony even came from before Anthony has to paddle away as Olivia starts to chase him. He approaches a waterfall and rather calmly narrates that he's about to fall down it. Olivia laughs at her success and continues the race. She then admits in a confessional that her only reason to come back was to get payback on Anthony. After Anthony falls down the waterfall, he admits he doesn't like being on the opposite end of sabotage and then Cliff passes by questioning whether or not he just passed him earlier. He tells Cliff to eat one and paddles off. As Tyrone and Kayla bicker, Anthony passes them and it looks like one of them will be going home until Olivia (offscreen) throws a paddle at Anthony, hitting him and causing him to fall out of his kayak. Anthony swims back to the finish line without his kayak and acnkowledges that he just got eliminated. Chris asks him for any last words before he pushes him off Cliff Countmooni, and uncharacteristically, he realized after experiencing sabotage that he doesn't know why he does it to other people and vows to stop. Chris sarcastically says "how sweet" and pushes him off. Moments later, Olivia jumps off Cliff Countmooni willingly after fulfilling her only goal in coming back on the show - eliminating Anthony. In Survival of the Fittest: Finale!, Anthony comes back along with all of the other eliminated contestants when Chris brings them in to help the final two, Rachel and Em. He has no lines for the whole episode. In Periculum Falls Special: Back in the Game!, Anthony makes small talk with Olivia stating that it's kinda weird how the spa that they're at is pretty identical to the one in the TDI special. Olivia asks why he's talking to her and tells him to shut up. He proceeds to ask her when she'll forgive him, since after all she did get him eliminated. She thinks about it and apologizes, forgiving him but not totally becoming friends. He accepts, stating he doesn't have many friends anyway. When their mini-challenge starts to get into Season 8, Cliff stops Anthony to ask him about a proposition, and Anthony sarcastically exclaims he can't wait to hear it. Cliff offers to get Anthony into Season 8 if he helps him eliminate/break up Ben and Destiny. However, Anthony declines as he vows to quit his "evil ways" for the most part and walks off. After a long period of time where no one finds a Gilded Chris statue, Anthony computes the hint that Chris gives them in his head and heads off to the river, with Olivia following. She backs up her decision by saying "anyone who talks to themself has to be borderline crazy smart". When he gets to the river, there is a statue in the river, but Olivia also sees it, so the two jump into the river together and fight over it. While they are bickering over it, another one floats by and Anthony lets go of the one him and Olivia are currently holding, causing it to hit her in the face and make her fall down the waterfall. He, along with 10 others, meet up with Chris back at the spa and are invited to join Season 8 of TDMW. 'Total Drama Periculum Falls Returns' In The Golden One, Anthony along with the other 10 contestants arrive back at Periculum Falls for another season. Chris tells them to stop talking so he can explain the rules, to which Anthony explains sarcastically that it's his favorite time of the episode. Once their first challenge starts, everyone starts running off, and Voz is seen hiding in the bushes but nobody seems to notice, except for Anthony who goes up to him and asks if if he really thinks no one can see him. Voz disappears and Anthony calls him a weirdo and moves along. Olivia gets stopped by Voz who starts to make creepy conversation with her, but Anthony comes along and drags her away from him. His rationale for doing that (as said in the confessional) is not that he likes her, but that he needs her to not be mad at him anymore. While everyone else enters the cave, Voz is again hiding by the entrance, and Anthony pops out of the pond nearby asking why no one else sees this creepy guy. Inside the cave, Anthony again questions why no one even pays attention to Voz anymore, but then Olivia walks in, noticing him. Voz drops Jackson, Em and Destiny in the room with the golden tree statues and is about to grab a statue before Anthony and Olivia come in. Anthony tells Voz that he's seen all of his weird tactics and punches him in the face, knocking Voz down a hole into the cave basement floor. Olivia is shocked that he actually just punched Voz and compliments him, and Anthony is too. They grab statues as his hand starts to swell. Anthony and Olivia are the last two to arrive, and his hand is starting to really bother him. Chris asks where Voz is and Olivia states that Anthony punched him into a hole in the cave, to which Em laughs at, not believing it. Anthony acknolwedges that is out of character for him but that he did it, and Olivia backs him up. When Ben and Rachel makes the teams, Anthony is the last person picked and is on Rachel's team, and he questions why he was last. In Carrying a Huge Load, Olivia asks Ben why he chose her for his team and he explains that it was either her or Anthony and he thinks Anthony is weirder than her. She displays anger as she "needed" to be on his team so she could eliminate him. Jackson questions this because everyone thought they made up, but secretly she's been planning on eliminating him again still. In the confessional, she states that Anthony can think that they're friends all he wants but she wants him to feel the betrayal that he brought upon her, also noting how she holds grudges for a long time. In the Tigers cabin, Phil tells Anthony how he thinks Tyrone is crazy but Anthony counters that statement saying everyone is weird so no one has the right to judge. Phil's expression goes blank as he questions if that just really came out of Anthony's mouth, and Anthony replies saying he's trying to be nicer like Jackson, but has a hard time getting "nicer" out. For the challenge, Rachel tells Anthony to push the wheel barrow with the tiger in it, but he states that her pinky alone is probably stronger than him. When Phil expresses concern for the tiger passing gas in his face, Anthony reassures him that cats barely ever pass gas, right before the tiger farts in Phil's face. Phil then tells Anthony that he hates him (rather jokingly). On the way up, Anthony complains about how hot it is, then points out that the hill is very green and sunny on the way up but the top is dark and ominous. As Rachel and Em get into a fight, they let go of the wheel barrow, causing the tiger, Tyrone and Anthony to fall down the hill. Once they reach the top, Anthony and Tyrone are sitting on top of the tiger, apparently injured, and Em, Rachel and Phil push them off the cliff. He lands in the 2-point zone along with Tyrone and the tiger, expressing pain when they land. At the voting ceremony, Anthony receives the second golden tree statue and is safe for another day. In The Lovers and The Fakers, Olivia plans to plot Anthony's death, but quickly changes that to elimination. Em asks Anthony and Phil where Tyrone went, and when Phil answers, Anthony asks him why he's gotta scream all of the time. As Anthony starts to climb the hill for the challenge, he tells his team that his "gluteus maximus" is throbbing in pain, and Phil thinks that means his elbow, which Anthony reminds him that it's his butt. Dash 4 Cash: The New Generation In "Oh Canada, My Love", In "Golden Skies, Hawaiian Vibes", In "A Heart as Cold as Ice", In "Wild Snapshots", In "Ice Ice Baby", In "Fishing for Friends", In "Sara in the Sahara", In "Too Ch-easy", In "Coffin Raiders", In "Riding Solo", In "Bummer in the Bahamas", In "When Crazy Meets Crikey", In "The City of a Million Dollars", Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery |-| Overall= Anthony2.png|Anthony is glaring Anthony3.png|Anthony is sitiing |-| Total Drama Periculum Falls= AnthonyTPDF.png|Anthony in the opening squence Anthonyschris.png|Anthony calls Chris as "Christopher" Anthonyandrachelwork.png|Anthony is building the new confessional with Rachel Justdestroy.png|Anthony using the Confessional second, admit he is gonna play dirty. Itsabear.png|Pedro throwing a coconut to Anthony, think he is a bear. What_youfeel.png|Olivia checking how Anthony is feeling Easypeasy.png|Anthony admits grabbing water is easy Mustbemustybear.png|Anthony is running away from a bear |-| Total Drama Periculum Falls Returns= |-| Dash 4 Cash: The New Generation= Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Male Characters Category:Dash 4 Cash: The New Generation Contestants Category:Total Drama Periculum Falls Contestants Category:Main antagonists Category:Tenacious Tigers